


Any Other World - SQ week - Day 6 - An Act of True Love

by alwaysbringbackup_03



Series: Swanqueen Week July 2015: A Compilation [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbringbackup_03/pseuds/alwaysbringbackup_03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina go back in time to the Enchanted Forest in order to steal an artifact from the Evil Queen's castle that can remove the darkness from Emma and destroy the dark curse. Unfortunately, they have a run in with the Evil Queen and things do not go as planned. Written for SwanQueen Week 2015. The prompt is an Act of True Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to Adam and Eddie, the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.
> 
> So I wrote this for SQ week! The prompt was an Act of True Love. I decided to combine this with the final day's prompt so there will be a cliffhanger, and an additional chapter to follow. I will post it tomorrow!

_I know I could lie but I'm telling the truth_   
_Wherever I go there's a shadow of you_   
_I know I could try looking for something new_   
_But wherever I go, I'll be looking for you_

Camelot (FTL)

Regina walked rather uncertainly through one of the oldest forests that Regina had ever seen. When she'd set out at the peak of the afternoon, she'd been confident she would be able to find her way. Now, however, the sun was long past its zenith, and was making quick work of crossing the distance to the horizon. Through the overhead branches, the light began to dwindle, and Regina began to feel nervous. Her softened footfalls were the only sound to be heard in the immediate vicinity. There was not another soul to be seen, apart from trees that looked as if they had seen many generations come and go. Regina let out a shallow breath as she wrapped her arms around herself and trudged on. The place she was looking for had to be close by, it just had to. Regina continued walking, with her eyes towards the ground. She'd already tripped on tree roots once, and didn't want to risk turning her ankle out here, where she was completely by herself. When she finally did look up, she staggered to a sudden stop, more out of surprise than anything else. Somehow, by some miracle, her feet had managed to lead her exactly where she needed to go. It was almost as if it was fate she should be here at this moment, and this day...at exactly this moment. The notion felt oddly strange. For days...Regina had thought of nothing else, except coming to this place. It was hard to explain, but she felt a compulsion, a sort of drive, to seek out Merlin. And now here she was, stealing away into the forest. Not a soul knew she was.

For a long moment, Regina just stared at the heavy and weathered oak wood door set into the trunk of what she knew to be a hollowed out tree. At least that's what the some of the lesser known legends of King Arthur and Merlin seemed to suggest. She didn't know why, but Regina's hands were suddenly shaking. Regina took a moment to shake them out, and then lifted a hand to the door. However, before she could even manage a single knock on its weathered surface, the door was opened to her. Regina stood there for a long moment, stunned. It seemed that her visit was anything but a surprise. Merlin's lips lifted a bit in amusement.

"You knew I was coming," Regina said, her voice tinged mildly in disbelief.

"Not for the reasons you might expect," Merlin said. "I swear that I'm not omnipotent like most people assume."

"That's good to know," Regina very nearly laughed in amusement. "But I never really thought that. There's a reverence there, i think...But that's just because you're a legend."

"Hmm..." Merlin articulated almost thoughtfully. "So you're less impressed with me, than you thought you would be."

"I didn't say that either," Regina laughed. "Damn! Who knew the great and powerful Merlin was so insecure."

"Oh, hush," Merlin laughed back. "If anyone here is supposed to feel let down, it should be me. I mean...you do know you're supposed to be Evil, right?"

"Eh," Regina shrugged, "What do you want me to say? I saw the error of my ways. I got tired of doing the same atrocious things over and over again, while expecting different results. Let me tell you...none of them ever did anything the fill the void that I felt deep in my soul. But you know what did?"

"Love," Merlin answered for her. "It was love, I bet."

"Ah, see?" Regina teased, "There you go again, acting wise." Regina cleared her throat as if to change the subject. "So are you going to tell me how you did know I was coming, if it wasn't because of your omnipotence?"

"It's an old trick of mine," Merlin offered in explanation, "You tripped several wards I set outside."

"Of course!" Regina exclaimed, "I knew I felt something strange. If I'd been paying better attention, I probably would have seen them."

"You must be quite tired from your journey." Merlin said while he stepped back. He then implored Regina to enter with a simple gesture. "Please," Merlin cleared his throat. Normally, the gesture would have been reserved for when someone actually needed to clear her throat. But in this instance, Regina could only guess that it was meant to hide his impatience. "Come inside, Regina."

"I..." Regina hesitated, "Maybe I shouldn't have come. It's just..."

"It's okay. You don't have to explain. I think know what this is all about," Merlin said with a gentleness Regina didn't expect. Because of his appearance, Regina often forgot how old and wise Merlin truly was. "I promise that you won't receive any judgement from me." Regina nodded and stepped inside, albeit hesitantly. Because of the shorter door, she was forced to duck down for a few steps, but then the room opened up before her and she gasped in amazement.

"I take it from the expression on your face that you weren't expecting it to be quite so...spacious," Merlin teased.

"This is amazing!" Regina breathed. "What is this, another trick of yours?"

"Here..." Merlin led her over to a comfortable looking chair, "Take a seat."

Regina gratefully accepted, as she suddenly felt a little dizzy. "Would you like some tea?" Merlin offered, "I was just making some."

"That would be very much appreciated," Regina nodded, "Thank you." Merlin walked over to a fireplace, and lifted a small kettle from the hook above the dancing flames below. He carefully poured some into a small cup that was set upon a saucer. He poured another cup for himself, and then set the kettle back upon his perch. Then, with great care, he lifted the two saucers and headed over towards Regina, where he handed one off to her. She took the cup gently, and watched over it as he sat down in another chair directly across from hers. Nothing but a small table separated them.

"So...would you like me to guess what has brought you here?" Merlin asked, as she took a ginger sip of the hot, steaming liquid. The concoction was oddly pleasing to her tastebuds, and Regina had to bite back a moan of pleasure. Was it merely a coincidence that Merlin had made her favorite cup of tea?

"If you'd like to," Regina said, with a quirk of her brow.

"My guess is this, and this only," Merlin said with a childlike mirth, "You wished to speak to me out of concern for...I won't say your beloved, but...maybe I should. You've come to me for help regarding Emma." Regina suddenly felt like Merlin had punched her in the gut. She felt an uncomfortable twist of her insides, and had to swallow it back down. Of course Merlin had seen right through her. How could she think that she could ever fool the man?

_Some people lie but they're looking for magic_   
_Others are quietly going insane_   
_I feel alive when I'm close to the madness_   
_No easy love could ever make me feel the same_

"Yes," Regina admitted, when she'd regained her ability to speak. "I don't know how to explain it, but something is terribly amiss."

"Of course it is," Merlin replied, while infuriatingly smug about it, "She's the new Dark One, Regina. Something is definitely amiss."

"No!" Regina blurted, "You don't understand. Something is _wrong_. She's practically despondent. She's talking to voices in her head... last night I caught her talking to some figment of her imagina..."

"It's not just some sort of crazed imagining. I know what you must think, but she's _not_ crazy! She's seeing _them_ , Regina," Merlin told her, interrupting her without warning.

"What are you saying?" Regina questioned

"I'm talking about the others who came before...former Dark Ones," Merlin said slowly. "Look, it's hard to explain, but the darkness doesn't just come on its own. It's a sort of packaged deal. The darkness also comes with the knowledge and memories of every Dark One who came before. They'll try to lure her further into the darkness, rather than let her continue to fight it."

"Oh god," Regina breathed, as she was forced to accept what he was saying for truth. "Merlin, please. I need to know how to help her."

"Regina," Merlin sighed, looking suddenly weary.

"I need the old Emma back," Regina spoke desperately, "Please. I need your help, and Emma does too."

"I know what you were hoping for in coming here, but I'm afraid I can't help you," Merlin told her morosely, "I'm sorry."

"What?!" Regina was genuinely shocked. "What do you mean, you can't help? Of course you can."

"I mean exactly what I said," Merlin spoke with growing agitation. "You'll have to find some other way to help her."

"No!" Regina shouted as she stood up, "That's not good enough!"

"Regina..."

"You're the most powerful wizard there ever was, and ever will be," Regina shouted at him, "You have to know of a way to help her. I love her, Merlin. Surely, you know how it feels to love someone and watch them slowly slip away from you." Merlin suddenly squeezed his eyes shut, and exhaled shakily. She's pretty sure she heard a name pass from his lips, but she couldn't be sure. "You owe her this! You'd still be a trapped in that tree if it wasn't for her! Please, I'm _begging_ you!"

"There might be a way, but only one," Merlin told her. "And it won't be easy."

"I never thought that it would be," Regina told him. "I just have to try. I need to save Emma."

"There is an artifact," Merlin began hesitantly as if trying to recall a vague memory, "An instrument, if you will, that is capable of removing the darkness from Emma. It will destroy the darkness that has wormed its way through Emma's entire being."

"Okay," Regina nodded as she sat back down in her chair, "So what's the catch? Where does the hard part come in?"

"You destroyed it many years ago," Merlin told her, matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?!" Regina's voice caught. "I'm sorry. I must have misunderstood what you just said."

"No," Merlin replied, "You heard me perfectly. You destroyed the artifact in the days when the darkness had a tight hold on you, much as it does now on Emma." He continued. "You were worried about it being used as a weapon against you. You saw it as a threat to you, and so you destroyed it."

"Oh," Regina gasped. "Oh my god. How could I have ever been so _stupid_? I was so selfish, and now it could very well cost me everything." Regina suddenly couldn't breathe. "I destroyed the only thing that can...that can give me back my..." Regina squeezed her eyes shut as tears suddenly flooded her vision. She lifted a hand over her eyes and squeezed as a harsh discordant sob escaped embarrassingly from her lips.

"Easy...Easy, Regina," A gentle hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling it away. Gentle, sympathetic eyes met her own, and held. "We'll figure this out. I promise. I can see how much she means to you."

"She can't know," Regina told him. "She's in love with the handless wonder. She can't... Please... You can't tell her."

"Regina," Merlin sighed, "There's so much that you don't understand."

"And a lot that I do," Regina said pointedly.

"Very well," Merlin relented, "You have my word. I will not say anything of your feelings to Emma. But I do think that you're making a mistake in not telling her."

"Thank you," Regina breathed, her tone full of relief. "So...what's the plan?"

"I'm working on it, but I'd rather talk it through with the both of you," Merlin said. "It's getting late. We really should be getting you back. I'm sure you're worried about Emma."

Regina nodded. She'd been holding her feelings at bay for what seemed like so long. All she wanted now was to get back. She needed to be able to gaze into Emma's eyes, to see the woman she loved, however broken that woman was. There were just so many things that Regina wished she could do for the blonde, not the least of which was to take some of the blonde's pain and suffering onto herself so that the blonde wasn't in agony any longer.

"Close your eyes and take my hand, Regina," Merlin instructed her. "I'll take care of the rest."

Though she had grown in leaps and bounds over the last few years, it was still very difficult for Regina to trust another in the way that she needed to trust Merlin. However, her concern for Emma dwarfed that distrust. She took his hand and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt a telltale lurch of her stomach, and a fit of lightheadedness as they tumbled through something she could only describe as dead space. It was best described as a sort of empty space between parallel worlds, but for some reason you were still affected by the ones you came in close association with. Finally, Regina felt her feet touch solid ground as the world around them suddenly materialized around them. Regina's eyes flew open, as she took a sudden shuddering breath.

They were standing outside of Emma's large, but secluded quarters. Quickly, Regina released Merlin's hand and reached instead for the handle of Emma's door, She applied pressure to the latch and slowly pushed the door open. Regina took a hesitant step inside and gasped. Everything in the anteroom had been destroyed. The walls were charred with black, and paintings adorning the walls were slashed and torn.

"What on earth happened here?" Regina asked, meeting Snow's almost desperate expression as she rose from a love-seat that had been cut clean in half.

"Regina, there you are!" Snow breathed. "We've been looking for you everywhere! Some...Something happened. We still don't know what set her off exactly, but..." Hook seemed to be trying to shrink into a smaller space altogether under her gaze. She couldn't help but feel as if he looked oddly guilty of something.

"It's okay," Regina tried to sound encouraging, "I've brought help." Merlin chose that moment to reveal himself.

At that same moment, the door on the far side of the room crept open and Charming stepped quietly out of Emma's bedroom. Shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

Snow turned towards him, her eyes wide with concern. "How...How is she?"

"We haven't been able to reach her... She's somewhere unreachable. It's never been this bad before. I...I don't know what to do." Charming spoke in defeat. "Even Henry hasn't been able to coax a word out of her in what seems like days."

"Perhaps, you'd be willing to give Regina and I a try," Merlin spoke up. "I'd like to think that Emma and I share a kind of bond, after all that she's done for me." Regina nodded, feeling much the same way. She felt a strange sense of numbness towards the whole situation, but was willing to follow the wizard's lead. If she had to come up with a single word to describe her emotions at the moment, she supposed that it came closest to shock. To hear Emma had gotten this much worse in her absence was hard. And she blamed herself for it.

Wordlessly, Merlin led Regina through the room, and opened Emma's door. Together they walked inside. Inside, the room was dark and cold. No fire adorned the hearth in order to stave off the chill from outside, leaving nothing left but an overwhelming chill. A shiver overtook her, much as the sight of Emma did. Beads of water slinked down the panes of glass, filling the windows, as a storm raged outside. Henry sat uneasily, watching his Mom closely as if he were torn between feelings of love and fear. Emma lay on the couch, in a position Regina was _sure_ couldn't be comfortable.

"Ma..." Henry spoke, his deep voice filling the room. "Do you hear that? You have visitors." Emma did not turn away from the window, or react to the words for that matter. She continued to stare listlessly out the window. A look of emptiness on her usually glowing and beautiful features.

"Perhaps you should give us a minute alone, Henry," Merlin suggested, feeling some sort of dark force swirling around them. "Why don't you give your mother some space?"

"But..." Henry protested.

"Listen to Merlin, Henry," Regina ordered, "Come away from there." Henry stood up, and started over towards them, seemingly completely unaware of the danger they both felt to their very core..

"Slowly," Merlin told him. "We don't want to alarm your mother." Henry did as he was told, finally seeming to understand that he was in danger. When he finally reached them Regina pulled him into a crushing embrace, and closed her eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid for Henry just a moment ago. She didn't know what she would do if any harm ever came to him.

"Go outside, Henry," Regina whispered, "We'll be out in just a minute." Henry departed from the room without further protest.

Once they were alone, Regina finally gave voice to her words. "What's wrong?" Regina asked him.

"I don't...I don't understand," Merlin admitted aloud. "What could change her in this way? Something horrible has happened."

"What?!" Regina barked with some intensity. "What is it?"

"She...She gave in," he whispered. "How could this have happened?"

"No..." Regina shook her head in denial, "You're wrong. She wouldn't... Nothing could possibly make her give in to the darkne..."

"You're wrong!" Merlin interrupted her, his voice cutting and sharp. "Gods damn it Regina, what have you done?" he hissed as he turned and glared at her with what she could only call hate-filled eyes.

"You don't understand...Robin was dying, and I couldn't save him... Emma was the only one who could," Regina sniffled as tears suddenly spilled from her eyes. "I didn't realize that it would..."

"No, that's just it! You didn't think, Regina!" Merlin growled. "And now... Do you realize what you've done?"

"It wasn't dark magic! It was a healing spell!" Regina argued.

"Any magic _here_ comes with a price," Merlin told her. "And even though you have convinced yourself otherwise, Emma opening herself up to light magic also opens her up to the Darkness. You're lucky she's still herself, at all. She could have seriously hurt or killed anybody who was in this room during your absence. Don't you understand that?!"

"She's not herself...!" Regina shouted, as a sob escaped. "Don't you understand how much I wish I could take back what happened?"

"Your selfishness has cost her everything, Regina," Merlin lectured her. "How can you claim to care about someone so much, and then use them so?"

"For the last time, I didn't!" Regina shouted. "I would never hurt her like that! Never!" Regina started walking towards where Emma lay, staring out the window as if it held all of the answers in the entire universe.

I _know I could lie, but I won't lie to you_  
 _Wherever I go, you're the ghost in the room_  
 _I don't even try looking for something new_  
 _Cause wherever I go, I'll be looking for you_

Regina's voice instantly softened as she spoke to the blonde for the first time, "Emma?" Once again, the words had no affect on the blonde woman. Regina lowered herself onto the cushion next to her. She was unable to stop herself from reaching out for the blonde. Gently, almost soothingly, Regina started raking her fingers through Emma's hair. It was a soothing gesture she had perfected during her tenure as Henry's mother. Any time the young boy had been pushed to the point of tears by night terrors, Regina had been there to soothe them away. "Emma?" Regina repeated. "Please...Say something."

Emma's next words were chilling and pain filled. The whisper cut through her in ways that no other words had ever cut through her before. And that was saying something. Regina couldn't keep herself from flinching as the words, hit her like a punch to the gut.

"Kill..." Emma bit out through gritted teeth. "Me..." The words were a plea. Regina felt her heart stop as Emma finally looked away from the window, and straight into Regina's eyes. Regina gasped audibly as the Dark One's dagger appeared instantly in her hand, not of Regina's will, but of Emma's.

"Emma!" Regina jumped from the couch as the blonde seized the front of Regina's clothes, trying to pull herself toward the blade now clutched in Regina's hand. "Emma, STOP!"

Merlin jumped into action, catching Emma with a spell that threw the blonde backwards and across the room. Emma hit the wall and collapsed into a heap on the floor, a heaving, writhing heap. Everyone stayed where they were seemingly trying to catch up to such a shocking course of events, that could have very well ended in a death, had Merlin not reacted so quickly.

"I...I'm sorry," Emma gasped as she seemed to come back to herself. She looked down to her shaking forearms as she wrestled more internally with her inner demons. "I don't know what I...was thinking. Actually, I do, but I..." Emma squeezed her eyes shut.

"Emma," Regina's voice cracked on the blonde's name. She felt pain worse than she ever had in her entire life. That Emma had just tried to end herself by Regina's own hand, almost defied belief.

"Regina," Merlin's voice was soft.

"I didn't think she could do that," Regina said breathlessly. "She gave it to me for safe keeping. I thought I'd hidden it well."

"She trusted you with the blade?"

"Yes," Regina nodded, as she met his eyes. "And I betrayed that trust. You're right. This is all of my fault. Please, will...Will you take it for me?"

"Regina..."

"Please," Regina begged him as she met his sympathetic gaze. "Please just for a little while?" Merlin held his hand and Regina placed it in his palm. It instantly vanished.

"I've sent it somewhere where she won't be able to access it," Merlin commented. Emma's eyes opened slowly, as the pull of the dagger diminished somewhat.

"Emma," Regina said as she cautiously started moving towards the blonde. "I...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left without checking up on you, first." Emma remained silent. It caused Regina's heart to clench painfully in guilt. This was worse than any form of torture she'd ever been put through. "It's my fault that you're like this." Regina closed her eyes as Emma let out the faintest of sighs.

"It's not your fault," Emma whispered as her eyes opened. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that before you believe it, but I'll say it a million times if I have to."

"No...You're wrong about this. This...This is my doing," Regina argued, "If I hadn't asked you to save Robin, you wouldn't have..."

"Did you really think I would let him _die_?" Emma said angrily, almost bitterly. "Do you think so little of me, that you would think I could _ever_ let him die?! I'm not a _monster_!"

"That's _not_ what I'm saying," Regina hissed. "In fact, I was saying just the opposite. It's because of the fact that you're so selfless, that I should have realized you would be willing to do such harm to yourself in order to help someone else. I should never have asked you to help. In fact, I should have tried to stop you." Emma tried not to flinch away as Regina reached her. The brunette dropped to her knees in front of Emma.

_Some people try but they can't find the magic_   
_Others get down on their knees and they pray_   
_I come alive when I'm close to the madness_   
_No easy love could ever make me feel the same_   
_Make me feel the same_

"You shouldn't get so close to me," Emma said sadly. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't think I could ever live with myself if I..."

"You won't hurt me," Regina told her gently. "I can protect myself. You know I can." Emma shook her head.

"Look at me," Regina ordered. The blonde looked away defiantly, making a point to keep her eyes anywhere but in the brunette's direction. "Look at me, Emma," Regina ordered again. This time, the brunette reached up to the blonde's chin. She forced the blonde's eyes towards her own. "I'm going to fix this," Regina vowed. "I give you my word. I'm going to fix all of this. I promise this to you."

"Why?" Emma asked, the response almost involuntary. "Why do you want to help me so badly?" Regina saw genuine surprise in the blonde's bright green eyes.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Regina asked in return. "Emma, this is what we do. We help each other. We're...We're family, you and I. I'm not about to turn my back on you after everything you've done for me. You do realize that I will never be able to thank you enough, don't you? Nobody...and I mean _nobody_ in my life would be willing to do what you did for me without thought for themselves. That means more to me than I can possibly express."

"Henry would," Emma told her with a sad smile.

"Alright," Regina smiled knowingly, knowing that she had been bested, at least this time, "I concede that point." "But what I'm trying to say, while doing a terrible job of it, mind you, is that I care about you."

"Regina," Emma breathed. "I appreciate that you want to help, but I must _decline_."

"Decline?" Regina spoke in disbelief, her eyes flashing in her own sort of defiance. "What do you mean, you must decline?"

"It's too dangerous," Emma argued.

"You don't know that!" Regina nearly shouted. "You don't even know what the plan is!"

"I don't need to," Emma breathed. "I know you better than you think. You'd be willing to take a shot, even if the odds were a million to one against us. I can't let you do that. Somebody has to be around to...to be around to take care of Henry. I can't let you do this, Regina, I just can't."

"Let me be clear, Miss Swan," Regina said in the most authoritative voice that she could managed, "I am _going_ to help, whether you want me to or not! And I couldn't care less if you think it's too dangerous. I'm an adult just as much as you are. I can decide what is worth the risk."

"I'm talking about _our_ son, Regina," Emma shot back, "Surely, you wouldn't risk making him an orphan!" Arguing with Emma like this felt almost like old times. Regina didn't know whether to be elated or frustrated.

"She's right, Emma," Merlin's voice cut in between them, reminding them for the first time that they weren't alone. "I stand with Regina on this. The risks...as you say, are acceptable. The good news is, I truly think that we've come up with a way to help you." Regina was rewarded as Emma's eyes met her own. For a heart-stopping moment, Emma and Regina's eyes locked.

"Y-You have?" Emma's voice sounded uncharacteristically small.

"Yes," Regina nodded, her voice cracking as she spoke the word like a promise. "What do you think I've been trying to say?"

"Please," Emma pleaded with the brunette, "Please don't lie to me in any way. I don't think I could bear it, if you gave me false hope...just now."

"There's an artifact," Merlin revealed. "Back in a time and place that Regina knows well. I can create a time portal that will take you there, and bestow upon you the knowledge that you need to return. I would swear these truths on my life, Emma. It is possible for this artifact to pull the darkness out of you, and destroy it. You would be free from the darkness...completely. Just think of it. You could go back to who you were before. All you have to say to this, is yes. Say yes and we will get you through this."

"We just need you to trust us," Regina breathed.

"If I agree to this, you have to be able to offer me one thing more," Emma responded.

"What's that?" Merlin inquired, before Regina had a chance to.

"I can't be allowed to perform magic," Emma breathed. "You have to find a way to keep me from being able to hurt anyone. I don't trust myself not to hurt anyone."

_Some people pray to their God for some magic_   
_Cause no easy love could ever make them feel the same_   
_No easy love could ever make me feel the same_   
_Make me feel the same, same, same_

"Deal," Regina said with a relieved smile. She was acutely aware of the fact that Emma was looking back at her with an expression, something akin to that of love. Though, Regina would not dare call it that. She didn't want to get her own hopes up. Suddenly a bracelet appeared in Regina's hand.

"I think that this will do nicely," Regina told her. "Why don't you give it a try?" With that Regina reached out and clasped the bracelet around Emma's wrist. "There. Try and cast a spell." Emma closed her eyes and did as instructed, trying to cast a spell. Much to her surprise, nothing happened.

"It...It worked!" Emma said excitedly as her eyes opened and she met Regina's gaze. This time, the look of love and appreciation in Emma's eyes could not be written off. It warmed Regina's very soul.

* * *

(Jump forward in time, 5 days)

"We don't have much time!" Merlin shouted above the cacophony. "I can't hold it open much longer. Quickly, say your goodbyes!"

The sand swirled round and round in a sort of maelstrom. Lightning cracked around them in jagged bolts, and the wind gusted against them as Emma stood, with her arms wrapped around Henry in a sort of vice. She wasn't sure if she could ever really let go of him. Chances were that this could be the very last time she saw her son. Regina had already gotten to say her tearful goodbye to their son minutes ago. Emma's eyes lifted from the ground and found those of a tearful Snow White.

"Tell me it's going to be fine," Snow pleaded, "Please, Emma. I need you to promise me that It's going to be okay."

"It's going to be okay," Emma tried to promise her mother, with her expression full of hopefulness, "I'm in good hands. I promse, we'll be home just as soon as you know it." Emma tore her eyes away from her mother, and let them drift over towards where Regina was saying goodbye to her love. Robin pulled Regina into to a languid kiss, as if they had all the time of the world. As the kiss broke, Emma heard Robin say, "Are you sure that you don't want us to come?"

"No, I need you to stay here," Regina told him. "It'll be complicated enough with just the two of us. The more people we take back and time, the more risk there is of altering the timeline in a way that could cause a paradox. You and Hook will have to stay behind. I'm sorry." Emma loosened her hold on Henry.

"I love you," Emma told her son, so earnestly that she was sure her heart was in danger of bursting from the feeling.

"I love you, too, Ma," Henry told her. "Take care of each other." And just like that, Henry took a step back and Hook injected himself in the space Henry vacated.

"Just be careful," Hook told her. "I know this has been unbearably difficult for you. I've tried to make it better, but I don't know if I have."

"You have," Emma told him, as she reached up to his face, "I'm sorry, Hook. It's not you, I promise." Hook nodded.

"I love you," Hook told her, his voice thick with other words he could not say.

"I love you, too," Emma told him. Then she kissed him. It was empty and chaste...everything that a kiss should not be. But she had to try to be what he wanted. She wasn't sure if she had anything left, if she didn't have him.

"It's time to go," Regina announced as she appeared at their side. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're out of time. Merlin can't hold open the portal much longer." Hook relinquished his hold on her, and Regina had to swallow back her jealousy, as well as the comment aching to escape her lips. Emma didn't deserve any more pain and turmoil in her life.

Emma nodded, then she turned briefly towards her father, meeting his anguished expression. He looked to be in pain.

"I love you," she said to him, sad that she didn't have the time left to say all she wanted to say to her wonderful family. Goodbyes were so hard. And for whatever reason, this felt like a final goodbye.

"I love you, too," Charming shouted over the noise. "We'll be waiting here for you."

Emma felt a shiver course through her body as Regina took her hand in her own. She threaded their fingers together as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"You ready for this?" Regina asked as she met the blonde's eyes. The blonde gave a final nod, and together they jumped. They vanished through the center of the maelstrom just as it began to falter. Slowly the churning sands became stagnant. Henry squeezed his eyes shut as a gust of wind lifted the grains of sand in a brief tempest. Before the storm dissipated altogether. In a few seconds, no one would have been able to say what had just transpired. That is, if they hadn't all been there to witness the event. Everything was calm and still.

Emma and Regina were gone, gone to a time and place many years before.

* * *

_(Two weeks later... 33 years in the past)_

"Regina, please," Emma begged her, as she latched onto the brunette's wrist. She tugged on the brunette's limb, pulling the tall brunette towards her.

The blonde felt like a nervous wreck. She was afraid of what might happen to Regina, and she didn't know how to explain it to Regina without spilling all of her feelings for the brunette.

"Please don't do this. It's too dangerous." Emma saw Regina's eyes flash in the sunlight, and though the brunette was angry that Emma dared stop her, she had never seen the blonde look more beautiful. A gust of wind ruffled the long blond flaxen hair around Emma's shoulders, lifting the long strands into the air. The sun was warm on their skin but the wind was cool, gusting out of the north. It was early spring in the Enchanted Forest.

"Emma, I…I don't expect you to understand, but I have to do this," Regina said determinedly as she tried to pull her arm from Emma's grasp. Emma squeezed her hand even tighter around Regina's wrist. She was unwilling to give in just yet.

"No," Emma hissed as Regina tugged her arm out of the blonde's grasp. "I've changed my mind. I won't let you do this for me. It's not worth it."

"Look at me," Regina ordered as she trapped Emma's face between her hands, forcing the blonde's defiant gaze to meet her own. Brown eyes stared back at the blonde with a determination Emma hadn't seen from the brunette in a long time. "Look at me, Emma. It _is_ worth it. It's worth it to _me_. I wouldn't be doing it, if it wasn't."

"There has to be another way," Emma pleaded, her green eyes shimmering with tears. "There's always another way."

"There isn't this time," Regina answered calmly. " _You_ know it, and _I_ know it. Merlin told me what we need to remove the darkness from you and destroy the curse. I know exactly where it is. It's in the Evil Queen's castle."

"But…" Emma stuttered, "Isn't there another artifact out there that could do the job? Why does it have to be this one?"

"Because it is the _only_ artifact of its kind. The darkness is consuming your soul, Emma, and the Evil Queen has something in her possession that can stop it," Regina told her.

"I thought you said it was destroyed," Emma replied.

"Which is why we've come so far back in time," Regina explained, "This is our only chance. In less than one week's time, she will… _I_ will destroy it. If we're going to get our hands on the artifact, it has to be now." Regina reluctantly relinquished her hold on Emma's face, letting her hands fall away from the blonde's cheeks. Emma's beautiful sea green eyes still clung to Regina's, however.

"If the Evil Queen catches you in her castle," Emma spoke tremulously, "while stealing something of hers, no less, there's no telling what she will do. God, Regina. She'll probably kill you."

"Then I won't get caught," Regina spoke confidently. "Trust me! I lived in this castle for many years, and I know it like the back of my hand. Even all of these years later, I still remember every passageway, every nook and cranny. I won't get caught."

"Regina…" Emma sighed. "Look, I know our current arrangement isn't ideal, but it's acceptable. I can live like this if I have to."

"Yes. That band on your wrist is obstructing your ability to cast magical spells," Regina informed her, "But it's just that, a temporary fix. Soon enough, the darkness inside of you will find a loophole…a way around the dam holding back the torrent. We can't afford to let that happen."

"You're afraid of me," Emma breathed, as understanding flashed in her eyes and etched its way onto her features.

"No," Regina said honestly. "But I fear what you're capable of. Your magic is more powerful than mine, Emma. It was before you took on the darkness, and it most certainly is now." Emma swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "The truth is, I care about you, and I'm afraid that if it comes down to it, that I won't be able to bring myself to fight against you. I won't risk it coming down to that. I can't. I have to protect Henry. I have to protect Storybrooke. But most of all, I have to save you." Regina took a deep breath. "I made a promise that I would save you. This is me fulfilling that promise."

"God, if something happens to you," Emma whispers.

"It won't. Nothing is going to happen to me," Regina said adamantly, her tone sharp. She was losing her patience. Finally, Regina softened her voice. "You saved me, Emma. You've saved me over and over again. Now it's my turn to save you." Regina sighed. "Please, _let_ _me_."

"Okay," Emma sighed, relenting. "Okay," Emma repeated, trying to sound a little more confident this time. "Just promise me you'll be careful," Emma implored the older woman.

"I will," Regina assured her. "I promise. I'll meet you outside the castle walls at dusk. Have the horses ready." Regina finally, turned away, slinking into the shadows.

* * *

Emma was in a tavern just outside the main square, drowning her sorrows in cheap ale, when she heard the commotion outside. Emma didn't really think much of it at first. But soon enough, the door was thrown open, and a man in the Queen's colors came rushing in.

"They've caught an assassin in the Queen's castle," he shouted in a panic. "And you won't believe it! She looks just like the Evil Queen." Emma inhaled sharply, as her brain feverishly processed what was happening. She was in shock, but her body reacted instinctively, pushing herself back from the table. She scrambled over the bench, and got quickly to her feet, rushing for the door. She was not alone in her scramble. She could feel many of the tavern's patrons hot on her heels as she rushed out the door. She hadn't even thought to settle her tab.

Emma sprinted down the large cities side streets towards the main square. All she could think as she ran was, "Please be wrong. Please be wrong," Emma said through heaving breaths. "It can't be. She promised me she wouldn't get caught." Unfortunately, by the time Emma reached the main square, there was already a huge crowd assembled.

"It's the Queen!" Emma heard an onlooker remark. Emma pressed up on her tiptoes, trying to peer over other head in the crowd. Emma felt a panic surge up inside her, as she finally laid eyes on the subject of concern. She was reeling. The whole way here, she'd been in denial, but there was no denying it anymore. The thing she feared the most, had come to a nightmarish realization. Regina _had,_ in fact _,_ been caught. And she was now the Evil Queen's prisoner.

' _What do I do_ ,' Emma thought, as she watched Regina being hoisted up in the middle of the square. "Oh, god, what do I do?" Emma whispered. "Think, Emma, think!"

The crowd quieted somewhat as one of Regina's captors, a black knight, addressed the crowd. "Do not be fooled! The woman before you is not your _Queen!_ She is a weak impersonator of the true Queen, and a _thief_."

"Regina, come on," Emma implored her, as if the brown eyed brunette woman could hear her over the roar of the crowd. "Do something… Use your magic."

But what Emma didn't know, is that the brunette couldn't use her magic.

* * *

When soldiers in the Queen's castle had cornered Regina, she'd tried to fight her way out using magic. And when it became clear that she wouldn't be able to make it out of the castle, Regina shifted her efforts. She bought herself some time, and scrambled through the castle, hiding the artifact in the last place she knew that the Evil Queen would ever look. At the very least, she could prevent the Evil Queen from destroying the priceless artifact. She would have to come back to the castle again later. That is, if she could only just escape.

Regina continued to fight her way through countless passages, making a break for the main doors. The brunette had success, and for a time, Regina thought that she might actually make it out of the castle untouched. Unfortunately, before she could escape, she came face to face with the one person that she could not best in a fight, her former self.

As soon as word had gotten to her of an intruder in the castle, The Evil Queen had taken it upon herself to apprehend them. Of course, she didn't realize who the intruder was until she came face to face with them. There was a fair amount of shock involved when she headed them off just inside the castle's main doors. The Evil Queen wasted no time before attacking.

Regina fought against the brunette with everything that she had, and had even held the Evil Queen at bay for a time. However, her former self struck Regina with a spell Regina had not expected, temporarily incapacitating her.

" _What sort of sorcery is this? Who in the hell are you?" the Evil Queen sneered, as she stalked over towards Regina's fallen form. Regina was on her hands and knees, her chest heaving up and down, as she struggled to breathe again. Regina hissed as the Evil Queen seized her by the throat, wrenching her up from the floor. "Who are you?" she asked again._

" _Well, isn't it obvious?" Regina retorted, a wry glint in her eyes. "I'm you, my queen. I'm just the new and improved version of you."_

" _No," the Evil Queen hissed, "You wear my face, but you are not me!"_

" _Just because you wish for something to be true," Regina said with a smile, "does not make it so."_

" _Who. Are. You?" the Evil Queen growled, growing angrier by the second. "What are you doing in my castle?"_

" _She stole something from your stores, my Queen," A voice piped up from behind her._

" _Search her!" the Evil Queen ordered. Regina felt hands dig into her sides, pockets, and the rest of her clothes. Regina bit down on her tongue as she felt the hands grope her thighs, breasts and the rest of her body. She would give anything to strangle the man currently groping her._

" _She's clean. She doesn't have it on her," he spoke as he pulled his hands away._

" _Where is it?" the Evil Queen hissed. "What did you take?"_

" _Something you won't miss," Regina said honestly._

" _Who sent you?" she questioned._

" _No one," Regina gritted out through clenched teeth._

" _Who are you really?" she pressed._

" _You can ask the question as many times as you please," Regina spoke, "But the answer will not change. I am you."_

" _You are not me!" the Evil Queen screamed, the vein in her forehead flaring in anger. "You are soft! Weak! Pathetic."_

" _That's it!" Regina growled, magic crackling to life in her hands. Regina reached out, shoving the Evil Queen away. A jet of white light shot from her hands and at her counterpart. It threw the Evil Queen backwards and away from her._

_Fire crackled to life in the Evil Queen's eyes. The scantily dressed woman screamed, her screams bubbling with pure undiluted anger._

" _Grab her!" the Evil Queen screamed, as she wrenched something out of her pocket. Regina felt hands seize her from behind. She wrestled against their touch, trying to shake her arms out of their grasp. Unfortunately, she couldn't shake off the men's hands off soon enough. Regina gasped as she felt something stick her in the neck. Regina instantly felt numbness spread through the rest of her body. The spell Regina had been about to cast flickered and died. Regina looked down at her hands, panic overwhelming her._

" _What did you do?" Regina said as she looked up at the Evil Queen, who was fuming._

" _You used white magic," the Evil Queen said as she stalked forwards._

" _Yes," Regina retorted, her voice surprisingly steady. She knew there was no point in denying it._

" _You are a disgrace," the Evil Queen snarled, "An abomination."_

"No. _**You**_ _are the disgrace," Regina bit back, her eyes and expression cold._

" _Take her into the main square and flog her," the Evil Queen said to her soldiers. "Make sure everyone knows what happens when you cross the Evil Queen. And In the meantime, I'll decide whether this woman should live or die." Regina inhaled sharply as she felt arms grab her by the shoulders, wrestling her away from the Evil Queen. Regina kept trying to embrace her magic but couldn't. As more and more time passed, it became clear that she couldn't touch her magic._

" _What was on the needle you stuck me with?" Regina asked one of the soldiers._

" _Something that means you won't be able to use your magic for some time," he answered. "So you might as well stop trying."_

" _But I can still feel it there," Regina commented, "It's like it's there, but just out of reach." Sure, she could feel the presence of her magic, but could not touch it. It was like a barrier was keeping her from being able to touch it._

* * *

"The Queen has ordered this woman to be flogged as a punishment for her crimes!" the Knight's voice boomed through the square. Emma watched in horror as he pulled the whip from his hip.

"No!" Emma screamed hoarsely. "Stop!" the blonde shouted, as she started pushing her way through the mass of bodies separating her from the brunette. It was not an easy task. The cramming of bodies in the square was so compact that there wasn't a lot of space to be opened up as she pushed her way through.

"Get out of the way! Move!" Emma shouted, as she shoved an oblivious man out the way. Finally, Emma reached the inner edge of the crowd, shoving her way between two members of the Queen's guard. Emma felt the men's hands on her, trying to detain her, but she wouldn't have any of it. With all of the remaining strength that she had, she wrestled her arms out their hold and surged forwards, rushing into the middle of the square. She evaded several more members of the Queen's guard as she did so, determined to reach Regina before any harm could be done to her.

Emma let out a gasp as she stumbled forwards, throwing herself between the final soldier and Regina, just as he cracked the whip. It sounded deafening to Emma's ears, as the lash bit deep into the skin of Emma's shoulder, ripping open her skin. Emma screamed as the metal tip tore through her shirt, and bit deep into her flesh, as if the barriers were nothing. Emma dropped to her knees, alarmed by the almost instantaneous pain that rippled through her body as a direct consequence.

"Emma!" Regina screamed. Emma groaned, and struggled to push herself up to her feet once more as he drew the whip back, preparing another strike.

"No," Emma growled, as she raised her hands, preparing to attack him with magic. But as her eyes darted to the band of silver adorning her wrists, she remembered that she couldn't. The metal bands were serving their purpose, which was to protect others from her ire and the darkness swirling around inside her. When Regina had suggested the failsafe, Emma had quickly agreed it was a good idea. However, now Emma couldn't help but think that the metal bands were preventing her from protecting someone she loved and cared about.

"What are you doing?" the soldier barked angrily. "Get out of the way!" he ordered.

"No," Emma gritted out stubbornly, her jaw clenching as she stood her ground. She refused to back down.

"My orders are to publicly flog this prisoner," he said uncertainly, his knuckles turning white as he held the whip. "The Evil Queen…"

"I don't care _what_ your orders are," Emma interrupted. "I will _not_ move. Do you understand me?!"

"Emma," Regina's tone was pleading. "Emma, please! It's okay. Just move."

"No," Emma said obstinately. "I won't let him hurt you."

"It's not worth it!" Regina cried out, as she struggled against her binds. "Damn it, Emma!" Regina shouted, "Just get out of here before it's too late!"

"I'm not leaving you," Emma said resolutely. "You can't make me!"

"Well, isn't this special?" Emma involuntarily shivered, as she heard an eerily familiar but chilling voice speak out behind the soldier. Emma gulped as Regina's evil twin stepped out from behind the man and into Emma's line of sight. The Evil Queen's face wore a sneer that Emma suspected would be enough to scare almost anyone, but not her. The Evil Queen's eyes bore into Emma's unwavering gaze as she stalked slowly forwards, as if hunting her prey. "You're awfully brave, aren't you, dear?" Emma's hands involuntarily curled into fists at her sides. Emma clenched her jaw, refusing to speak.

"And contrary to what your actions might suggest, you are also capable of showing restraint," the tall brunette observed. Emma's raked over the Evil Queen's form with a bit of curiosity. The woman was scantily dressed, and her bustier pushed her chest up and out in an almost tantalizing manner. Emma felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, as she was forced to admit that Regina was well taken care of in the chest department. Or just in general. Emma could see every one of the brunette's ample curves.

"You know, I could use someone like you in my army," the Evil Queen stated with a sardonic grin, "Or in my bed."

Emma heard the sharp intake of breath from behind her as Regina registered what was just said. Regina was acutely aware that her doppelgänger had just spilled her deepest darkest secret, which was that she was undeniably attracted to Emma Swan and had been from the first moment that she laid eyes on her.

"I will never bow to a Queen like you," Emma said coldly. "And I'll certainly never share a bed with you either." This earned a laugh from the woman, approaching her.

The Evil Queen closed the distance between them, her hand lifting from her side as she came to a stop in front of her. "Is that so?" she asked in a chilling voice, "I suppose that I could always just _make_ you."

"You can try," Emma said with a challenging look in her eyes.

"Such a shame," the Evil Queen tsked, "We could have a lot of fun together, you and I." Emma could hear Regina straining loudly against her restrains, somewhere behind her. "Think of it! I could give you orgasms that you've only _dreamed_ of."

"Don't touch her!" Regina hissed, her muscles flexing as she struggled to release her bonds. She felt desperately for her magic, but it was always just out of reach. Whatever it was that the Evil Queen had done to her, hadn't wore off yet. She couldn't do anything to protect Emma. Regina felt powerless as the Evil Queen reached up, her hand wrapping around Emma's throat, as if testing the waters. Emma bit down harder on her tongue, drawing blood. She knew that the Queen was trying to call her bluff, but she refused to show her any kind of reaction.

Emma grunted.

"The question is," the Evil Queen spoke with a malevolent glint in her beady black eyes, "Do you dare defy me now?" Emma held her tongue. "Surely, you've heard what I'm capable of."

"You don't scare me," Emma hissed, as she reached up, her hand wrapping around the Evil Queen's forearm. "And just for the record, you have no earthly idea what _I_ am _capable_ of."

Emma let out a shuddering breath, as the Queen's hand tightened even further. Emma felt all of her muscles tense up in panic as her oxygen flow was completely cut off. Still, Emma refused to show the Evil Queen any fear. Emma peered back into dark eyes, unblinking. Emma felt a slight bit of comfort as she realized that the woman in front of her couldn't be the same woman her heart belonged to. The Evil Queen's eyes weren't a warm brown like Regina's, but instead they were nearly black. It allowed Emma to differentiate between the two women. ' _This isn't Regina_ ," Emma told herself. ' _The women you love is standing behind you, not in front of you_.'

"Do what you want to me," Emma choked out, "But you will not touch her while there is still breath in my body."

"Emma!" Regina gasped. "Emma, no!" Regina felt tears burn hotly in her eyes as she pulled at the ropes restraining her, in every way she possibly could, searching frantically for some kind of weakness. "Please!" Regina begged. "Please, not her."

"You dare defy me," the Evil Queen muttered in surprise, "in order to protect this woman?"

"Yes," Emma gasped.

"Why?" the Evil Queen could not help but look confused. Part of her would never understand what would drive someone to give his or her life for another. All of the people that the Evil Queen ever loved had been cruelly ripped away. And in order for her to avoid any pain like that in the future, she had vowed to never love again. She no longer cared about anyone other than herself and her own happiness.

"Because I _love_ her, and I _will_ _not_ let you hurt her!" Emma confessed.

Emma's eyes clamped their way shut, as she heard Regina gasp loudly behind her. When Emma opened her eyes again, there was an almost elated expression on the Evil Queen's face.

"Oh, ho!" she cackled happily, as she instantly loosened her hold on Emma's neck. "This is almost too good! You're really _in love_ with that _pathetic_ version of me?"

"That's what I said," Emma hissed angrily.

"Then you won't have any problem taking her place, then," the Evil Queen said, as she nodded to two of her soldiers. Emma didn't even resist as they grabbed her by the shoulders, and forced her towards the pole where Regina was restrained.

"No!" Regina screamed, as they released her from her restraints, and dragged her away. "No! Don't you dare touch her! I will kill you! Do you hear me?! I will kill all of you!"

Instead, they dragged her away and secured her to another pole just out of reach of where Emma was being tied.

Emma avoided the brunette's gaze, unwilling and unable to meet the brunette's chocolate brown eyes. She didn't want to see her own love reflected back at her. Or worse. She didn't want to see the brunette's pity. Emma hadn't ever expected to reveal her feelings for the brunette. She knew that Regina was with Robin, and that the brunette was supposedly happy. But Emma needed Regina to know why she was doing this. She needed the brunette to understand why she couldn't just stand by and let it happen. She would die before she ever let anything happen to Regina.

"Emma!" Regina begged, her voice a mere whimper. "Emma, please!" Emma closed her eyes and just focused on her breathing. "Emma," Regina sounded desperate, "Look at me! Please!" Emma shook her head, refusing.

"Let me see that!" the Evil Queen's commanding voice sounded from behind Emma. There was a loud cheer from the building crowd, as the whip was handed over to Regina's doppelgänger, and evil twin. Emma braced for the coming strike, with every muscle in her back preparing for the assault.

Emma heard the whip crack, and simultaneously felt her back explode in fire, as her back was ripped open wide. Muscle and tissue were torn open and ripped completely from Emma's body. Emma bit down as hard as she could. She would not scream. She would not give the Evil Queen what she wanted. By the third strike, Emma's legs were threatening to give out. But it didn't matter. Her arms were so tightly bound around the pole that Emma's body hardly sagged, at all.

"Breathe," Emma whispered to herself during the whip's fourth lash, as she felt the whip rip a chunk of flesh from her side. "Just breathe," Emma hissed. Emma felt blood trickle down her side, as the skin was opened up wide.

' _Fucking hell_ ,' Emma began in an internal monologue, as the pain caught up with the sudden trauma. ' _God fucking damn it_ ,' Emma thought.

She remembered reading something once about swearing helping the body's pain responses, and figured it was worth a try. Still, it wasn't helping much.

"Motherfucker!" Emma hissed, as she squeezed her eyes shut tighter. She could almost convince herself that what was happening was just a bad dream, a sort of nightmare.

_There is not a single word, in the whole world_   
_That could describe the hurt, the dullest knife just sawing and back and forth_   
_And ripping through the softest skin there ever was_

When she felt the whip crack against her for the eighth time, Emma couldn't stop her cries of pain from escaping. By the twelfth, Emma was screaming bloody murder.

"Gah!" Emma screamed, her throat ripping itself open wide. She could no longer form words. Her mind was shutting down. Instead, unintelligible screams filled the square.

As the air around the square reverberated with her agonized screams, Emma could only imagine the expression on Regina's face. She hated herself for being so weak, but she couldn't stop them. The pain was just too much.

"Emma!" Regina cried out, her body wracking with violent sobs. "Emma, please! I'm sorry. Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" Emma struggled to take in another breath of oxygen. She was close to blacking out from the pain. Tears streaked down the blonde's face, as she experienced the worst pain of her entire life. It was too much. Finally, the whipping suddenly stopped.

"Release her," the Evil Queen commanded. For a moment, Emma's heart soared as she thought the Evil Queen was talking about her. However, the footsteps weren't in her direction, but were in Regina's. She could hear the ropes being cut away from Regina's wrists.

"You may approach the prisoner," one of the soldiers told the brunette. Emma could hear Regina's ragged breaths as the brunette was released, and was allowed to move over towards her.

"Emma?" Emma eyes slowly blinked open, her gasping breaths frantic as she realized Regina was a lot closer. Was it over?

Emma felt two hands slide over her arms, eliciting a shiver from her body. The blonde was hugging the post tightly; so tightly in fact, that Emma wasn't even sure if she was capable of ever letting go.

Emma felt cold, her whole body wracking with shivers. Every gust of the wind cut into her like a knife. The cold clashed with the unbearable fire currently consuming every nerve ending in her body. Emma's body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat.

Emma focused on Regina's first touch. Regina's hands were so warm on her skin, and the brunette's touch felt like fire. As soon as Regina's skin contacted hers, Emma could feel the electricity crackling in the other's woman's touch. It was a sensation that Emma normally would have welcomed, but Emma noticed that the touch only aggravated her discomfort. She desperately wanted the brunette to let go, and yet, she also desperately wanted the brunette to hang on.

The muscles of Emma's arms were locked up in an almost continuous state of contraction. It was agony in the worst way. Emma groaned softly in pain, her muscles twitching under the stimulus of Regina's touch. Regina seemed to pick up on this immediately, because Emma felt Regina's hands start massaging the skin of her forearms and upper arms. Her fingers kneaded at the knots in the muscle, trying to coax the blonde's muscles to relax. Emma moaned, as the muscles finally gave over and relaxed. The pain was temporarily lifted.

"Emma," Regina spoke softly, her voice barely a whisper. "Emma, I'm so sorry."

Every nociceptor in the blonde's back had lit up in response to the extreme tissue and muscle damage of Emma's back. At the onslaught of stimulus, Emma's brain became overwhelmed and overloaded by these signals. Emma continued staring at the ground, just focusing on breathing in and out. She was having trouble breathing. She was desperately trying to separate her mind from her body. It seemed like detaching herself from her body was the only way Emma felt she could possibly deal with the pain. And it was.

Her body was responding to the trauma in alarming ways. Her heart felt like it was racing out of control. She could practically feel adrenaline coursing through her, but could do nothing. She couldn't fight back. She was, however, thankful for the adrenaline, because it seemed to be making her numb. She was in shock.

Emma gasped as she felt a hand graze her cheek. She felt Regina's touch acutely as the brunette tried to get her to lift her head.

_Love, happens all the time, to people who aren't kind_   
_And heroes who are blind,_   
_Expecting perfect scripted movie scenes_   
_Once an awkward silence mystery_

"Please," Regina whispered, "Emma." Emma let out a shuddering breath, fighting against the urge to give into Regina's touch. "Just…" Regina's sob pulled at Emma's heart in the most agonizing way.

"Please just look at me," Regina begged, "Emma, I…I _love_ you! I love you, too. Just please…" Her voice was shaking violently, and it was so unbearably earnest. Emma finally gave in, and lifted her head, finally giving the brunette what she wanted. Her eyes found Regina's instantly. Sea green met deep brown. Emma blinked several times, before her eyes bore into Regina's. She couldn't help but wonder if she was imagining all of this. It didn't feel real. In fact, it felt like a dream. And Emma faced the possibility that it might be. After all, there was a strong possibility that she had passed out, and was imagining this whole thing.

Still, she can't deny the sincerity evident in Regina's expression, as the brunette stared back at her. Regina's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

_How were you to know?_   
_Well how were you to know, oh, oh?_

Emma moaned softly, closing her eyes as she focused on the way Regina's thumb swept to and fro over her cheekbone. The brunette continued caressing her cheek, the touch incredibly gentle.

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but found herself unable to do so. She had nothing left. Her throat cracked harshly as she tried to speak. Her screams had ripped her vocal chords to shreds.

"Shh," Regina leaned forwards, her forehead pressing to Emma's as the blonde let out a whimper. "Shh," Regina soothed as she let her tears fall. "It's okay. It's okay. I just wanted you to know… I love you. I love you so much." Regina let out a shuddering breath; "I'm going to find a way to get us out of this. I promise."

"Separate them, and resume the whipping," the Evil Queen ordered.

"No!" Regina shouted as arms tried to pull her away from Emma. Regina threw off their hands and struggled forwards. "No!"

"It's… okay," Emma, said between strained breaths, her voice barely a whisper. "Goodbye, love."

"No!" Regina shouted. "Don't you dare give up on me, Emma! Don't you _dare_ give up on me!" Emma shook her head, and looked away. She was unable to bear the pain in Regina's eyes any longer.

"I'm sorry," Emma told her. Emma felt the whip crack against her once more, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She tried desperately to convince herself that this was just all some sore of nightmare.

By the time, Emma endured four more lashes of the whip; her body could endure no more. Regina's hysterical screams were the last thing that followed Emma into the darkness.


	2. Who is Going to Save Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina go back in time to the Enchanted Forest in order to steal an artifact from the Evil Queen's castle that can remove the darkness from Emma and destroy the dark curse. Unfortunately, they have a run in with the Evil Queen and things do not go as planned. Written for SwanQueen Week 2015. The prompt is an Act of True Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to Adam and Eddie, the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.
> 
> So I wrote this for SQ week! The prompts were an "Act of True Love," and "Trapped Together." I decided to combine the two prompts together for the sake of the story. This is the resolution to the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

Regina screamed at the top of her lungs. She could feel the rope around her wrists cut deeper and deeper into her flesh as she tugged at her restraints. She wanted the pain. She welcomed it. Somehow, it didn't seem fair that Emma was the only one suffering. Regina deserved more pain than Emma did. It seemed like Emma was always the one enduring. It wasn't fair.

"God damn you!" Regina screamed, her eyes blazing fire at the woman ripping open her love with each lash of the whip. "God damn you, _Regina_! I will kill you for this! You have my _word_!" Regina shouted at the top of her lungs. Still she knew deep in her mind that she could never kill her former self. It would also result in her own death as well. And Emma needed her to get home.

The Evil Queen paused briefly, looking into Regina's eyes. The only word that Regina could use to possibly describe the smile on the brunette's face was wicked.

" _Congratulations_ ," the Evil Queen purred with a devilish glint prominent in her eyes, "You just earned your lover another five lashes." Regina bit down hard, her jaw clenching. She could not keep the growl from escaping, however, as she watched the Queen eagerly crack the whip against Emma's back. Hot tears streaked down Regina's face. Regina sharply inhaled as she saw the pool of blood at the blonde's feet, seemingly noticing it for the first time. Regina's eyes strained against the sunlight in the west, trying to determine if Emma was still breathing.

Unfortunately, the pole was blocking Regina's view.

"Please don't take her from me," Regina begged in a whisper. "Not _now_ …after everything we've been through together." Regina didn't know how she would be able to live, if Emma didn't make it through this.

Finally, the whipping stopped. Regina looked up as the Evil Queen handed off the whip to the soldier. Slowly, the Evil Queen walked over to Regina.

"Let's see if she loves you after this," the Evil Queen said with a knowing look. "She won't ever be able to look at you the same way... _ever_ again."

"You have no idea what you've just done," Regina hissed, the vein in her forehead swelling with the brunette's anger.

"Actually," the Evil Queen retorted, "I know exactly what I just did. You don't deserve her love, and you _never_ will."

"Take her to the dungeon," the Evil Queen instructed her guards. "And have a doctor see to the other one. It would be such a shame if she died now before I could have my way with her."

"Touch her and I swear to god I'll…" Regina's voice cut off sharply as the Evil Queen made a squeezing gesture with her hand, and instantly choked the words out of the brunette.

"You'll what, dear?" the Evil Queen derided, knowing that Regina was completely incapable of speaking. Regina persisted, trying desperately to speak. But her words were little more than choking noises in the back of her throat. Finally, Regina gave up. "That's what I thought," the Evil Queen laughed.

* * *

_Three days later... (The dungeons)_

The clank of rusty metal jolted Regina from her sleep. Regina let out a deep shuddering breath as she tightened her hold around her legs. For a long moment, there was eerie silence. But then another clank sounded in the darkness.

"Emma!" Regina gasped. She could only pray that it was the blonde making sounds in the darkness. Because otherwise? Otherwise, the truth was far too painful.

Regina refused to open her eyes. No. She didn't want to get her hopes up. Because Regina had been down in the dungeons for so long, that the darkness was starting to mess with her. She would frequently hear things and see things that just weren't there. She was so sure that this time wouldn't be any different. She couldn't be altogether certain she wasn't imagining this too.

Regina let out a hiss, as a whispering reached her ears. It was happening again. Regina's jaw tightened, and the brunette rocked back and forth. The worst part about all of this was the way she was caught in limbo, perpetually alternating back and forth between nightmare and reality. Tears began to leak from the corner of her eyes. She missed Emma terribly.

How many days had it been since she'd last seen the blonde? Two? Three? It was impossible to say. Regina could scarcely let herself think about it, because the truth was, she was afraid that she would never see the blonde again. She felt immensely guilty for allowing herself to surrender to sleep when Emma was likely fighting for her life. She could only imagine the sort of awful things that had been happening to the woman she loved while she slept. Regina felt weak, and wished more than anything that she could have been stronger for the blonde.

Regina strained to make out what the whispers were saying, but the sounds were indecipherable. Regina flinched as another loud bang sounded nearby and echoed off the walls of the cold, dank dungeon. By the time Regina opened her eyes, her heartbeat was already thundering deafeningly in her ears. That had been close. Regina squinted, her eyes raking the darkness for a possible source.

It was nearly pitched black where she was, and the cold stone against her back made it nearly impossible to stay warm. Her body convulsed in violent shivers as it struggled to warm itself. The dank cool air continually licked at her skin. Over the course of the last several hours, Regina had curled into a tiny ball. Her own arms were wrapped around her own legs tightly, as her body was left clinging and begging for warmth.

Regina jumped as the door to the dungeon flew open with a loud bang. Quickly the brunette pushed herself up off the floor with faltering, shaking arms. She stepped towards the bars, straining to make out the figures on the opposite side of the room.

"Shackle her to the wall over there," one of the men commanded as they shuffled into the pitch-black room. Regina breaths quickened. She made the mistake of breathing through her nostrils. The dungeon where they were being held was dank and smelled of stale, moldy air that brought her to the edge of being sick. The smell grew worse with each passing day.

"Emma!" Regina spoke, her voice barely a whisper.

"Hey!" One the shadows exclaimed, slamming his cudgel against the bars next to her hand, "Get back against the wall!"

Regina did as she was instructed, but the brunette's shackled hands clenched into fists, as she thought about destroying the men who had done nothing as so much harm was done to her love. Without breathing Regina watched as three men shrouded under the veil of dark shadows in the room shackled Emma to the opposite wall, suspending the blonde's limp body from the wall with little care as to her comfort.

Regina watched as shackles were fastened around Emma's motionless limbs. The shackles were fastened around each wrist with a click. The soldiers let go, and the blonde lurched forwards, the chains pulling themselves taught as the blonde's legs gave out and she nearly sank to the floor. Emma's head dropped forwards, lolling against her sternum.

Regina's eyes opened wider as she strained to see whether the blonde was even still breathing.

"I'm going to kill you for what you've done," Regina spoke loudly, her voice little more than a growl. She glared daggers at the soldiers through the darkness.

Regina stiffened as one of the men turned towards her, and merely started laughing. His laughter echoed through the dungeon, mocking her in the darkness. "I'm sorry… It's just…. Am I supposed to be scared of you?" He walked towards her. "You can't use magic!" he taunted her. "You're completely powerless."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," Regina hissed. "I will rip out your innards and strangle you with them. I'll cause you so much pain and agony that by the time I'm finished, you will be _begging_ for me to kill you."

"You will never lay a hand on me," he said confidently, "And after tomorrow, you won't be hurting anyone."

"What are you talking about?" Regina questioned.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" he asked her, shadows playing over his face.

Regina bit down on her tongue. "You're to be executed tomorrow morning at dawn," he told her. "And your lover? She's to be the Queen's new plaything. That is…until the Queen gets sick of her, and decides to end her as well."

"You'd better be lying," Regina threatened.

"Or what?" he laughed. "Enjoy your last night on god's green earth, your majesty," he said with a mocking bow.

"No," the word of denial was forceful, and full of strong will. She would not let this happen. She wasn't going to let anything more happen to the woman that she loved more than she thought she could ever love anyone.

The brunette locked her jaw and gritted her teeth together, as she waited anxiously for the three men to depart from the cell and leave them in peace. It seemed to take them forever to leave. Another agonizingly long second and the metal door was slamming shut with the coarse sound of metal on metal, bourn from the bar sliding down to lock them inside. Regina's face scrunched up as she choked back a sob that threatened to break forth.

She couldn't even see Emma's face. The blonde's hair was hanging in front of her face, obstructing Regina's view like a sort of yellow curtain. She also couldn't tell if the blonde was breathing.

The coarse sound of chains dragging on the uneven stone floor had her on edge as she struggled against her own restraints.

"Emma," Regina cried out into the darkness. "Emma! Wake up!" Regina nearly howled, perhaps a little louder than necessary, but she couldn't help it as she was in such distress. Growing more disheartened with every second that ticked by, Regina let out a loud and feral cry as she pulled harder at her restraints, unwilling to accept her current fate. She would not be separated from the blonde any longer. She pulled with everything she had, using every ounce of strength. She would do whatever it took to reach the blonde. She didn't care if she had to pull one of her arms out of its socket to do it.

"Emma," Regina's voice was louder this time. Regina tried to keep the severest of emotions out of her voice. But she was immensely afraid…. probably more afraid than she had ever been in her whole life. And that was saying something. Over their three years together, she and the blonde had shared plenty of moments in which neither one of them was sure how to get out of trouble. But somehow, this one seemed to be the pinnacle of them all.

"Emma," Regina hardly breathed as she squeezed the blonde's hand again, trying to get the woman to respond to her in any way she knew how. She had to wake her. She needed to keep Emma conscious, otherwise there was a good chance Emma's body could not fight the cold, and she would freeze to death. Regina sucked air into her lungs as she realized that Emma's hands were so cold already, and stiff. She reached over for Emma's side, starting to shake the blonde in hopes she'd get a better response.

"Emma, don't you dare do this to me. You _can't_ leave me on my own like this! You're scaring me," Regina's voice shook as she gritted her teeth together. She could not keep her hands from shaking. Her voice was raw as she spoke her next words. "Damn it, Emma. _Please_! Please wake up." Regina's eyes shot open, as a groan seemed to fill the air, sounding as if it were coming from the depths of Emma's soul. "Emma, please," Regina begged, as she brushed the blonde's hair away from her face and ran her cold, dirt covered hands softly along the contours of Emma's face. Regina's touch was gentle, tender. Another whimper of agony slipped through Emma's lips. "Shh…I'm here," Regina whispered soothingly, doing her best to keep Emma calm and relaxed. "It's okay, Emma, I'm here." Regina pressed her forehead against Emma's, silently willing the blonde to open her eyes. "I'm right here and I'm not going to go anywhere. Now, I need you to promise me the same thing. Please don't leave me. Please… I-I don't think I could bear it." Then, mercifully, Emma's eyes blinked open.

"Talk to me," Regina urged the blonde desperately.

"Regina," the blonde whimpered, her whole body crying out in pain. Tears shimmered in the blonde's green eyes. Regina felt tears spring to her own eyes. There was no question. If she could take any of the blonde's pain, she would. Hell, she was willing to do anything to spare Emma any future torment. "P-Please," a sob tore its way past Emma's throat.

"Please what," Regina said softly. "What can I do, love?"

"Make it stop," Emma begged through her whimpers and tears, "Just make the pain stop."

"I can't," Regina confessed, as sob burst forth from her own throat. "I'm so sorry, but I can't." Emma closed her eyes and exhaled shakily.

"I…I don't have my magic," Regina admitted, her voice rough and broken. "If I could stop your pain, I would. Hell, I'd take it all for you, if I could."

"Tell me you have a plan for getting us out of here," Emma whispered, her brow scrunching up in pain.

"I…I'm working on it," Regina said. "I'm going to figure out a way to get us out of here. I promise."

"You have to get out of here…" Emma whispered. "P-Please. They told me they're going to execute you tomorrow morning."

"Emma," Regina replied.

"If you have to leave me here, it's okay," Emma breathed. "I would understand…"

"I am not leaving you," Regina said forcefully. "Emma, I don't care what they do to me. I am _not_ leaving you here to die on your own."

"We're never going to make it out of here together," Emma whispered, her breath hitching. "You have to leave me."

"No," Regina said adamantly. "I will _never_ leave you. _Never_."

"Then we're both doomed," Emma told her, her tone defeated.

"Emma, I need you to promise me something," Regina said emotionally, "If we can't get out of here and the unthinkable happens. Promise me that you won't throw your life away. Promise me that you'll do what you have to survive."

"I don't want to live without you," Emma said, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't think I can."

"Maybe…" Regina let out a quavering breath. "Maybe you don't have to. The Evil Queen, she truly wants you to be her lover."

"No," Emma shook her head. "No, Regina… I can't love her. I could never…"

A thought suddenly occurred to Regina. The thought was so horrible, in fact, that she couldn't bring voice to it at first. "Emma, oh god, she didn't, did she?" Regina squeezed her eyes shut, as she realized that a lot of time was uncounted for. Almost three days had gone by, in fact. The Evil Queen might have already...no. Regina would not give more thought to that. She couldn't.

"She kissed me," Emma told her, and Regina's eyes sprung open. "But nothing else...I think she would have tried, if she had sensed more weakness from me. I shoved her away. She was so mad, I thought that she might kill me, but then she just laughed instead."

"I'm so sorry," Regina told her, as tears streaked down her face.

"It's not your fault," Emma told her. "Regina...I know what you were trying to suggest earlier. But I can't...I can't do it."

"No. Just listen to what I have to say. No matter how you feel now, please just try to give the Evil Queen a chance," Regina said honestly. "If anyone can make her believe in love again, it's you. You saved me once, and I believe you can do it again. You can save her."

"Regina…"

"You were the first, Emma," Regina told her, deciding that the time for confessions had come. "You were the first to believe I had the capacity for good. You and Henry believed in me, and it made all of the difference in my quest for redemption. You desperately made me want to find all of the good in myself that you two saw," Regina pressed on. "So if anyone has the ability to save the Evil Queen, it's you. You can bring back the light, and drive back the darkness." Regina put everything she had into her next words. "I'm asking you to do this for me. It's my last request."

"I will try, but I will never love anyone as much as I love you," Emma said emotionally. Regina nuzzled Emma's face.

"I know," Regina replied. "Me too."

"It hurts," Emma whimpered.

"I know," Regina exhaled. "I know. It's okay. Just close your eyes, dear. I'm right here." Emma let out a whimper and closed her eyes. Regina spent the next few minutes breathing in tandem with the blonde. "Emma?" Regina spoke softly after several moments. The blonde was still…too still. A pang of fear ripped through the brunette. Regina stroked the sides of Emma's face. "Emma, wake up." Regina jumped backwards as the door to the dungeon was thrown open, and a man with a lantern stepped inside. Regina's eyes darted up to the man's face and gasped. She felt like she was looking at a ghost. Regina took a step back.

"Whoa," he breathed. "This is so weird. You… You look just like her."

"Who?" Regina questioned.

"The Evil Queen," the Huntsman elaborated. "You look so much like her. A little older maybe, but not by much."

"Graham," Regina breathed in surprise, "It's you."

"I'm sorry. Who is it you think that I am?" He asked as he stepped inside.

"You're the Huntsman," Regina said calmly, remembering that the man before her had no idea of his other existence. "Are you here to take me to my execution?" Graham set the lantern down. Regina watched as he quickly pulled a ring of keys from his pocket.

"No," he said honestly. "Listen, we don't have much time," he told her, as he walked over and released the shackle from her right hand. "The guard outside will only be out for another couple of minutes."

"Wait. You… You're helping us?" Regina felt guilt swell in her heart. A man who she had tortured, controlled, and used, was helping her. She had killed him in cold blood, crushing his heart out of a spite and anger that she still wasn't sure was ever really directed at him, and _he_ was saving her life….both of their lives.

"When I heard the rumor you were to be executed sorely because you used white magic on the Evil Queen," he said softly, "I felt compelled to do something to help." Regina watched as he released Regina's left shackle. Regina flexed her wrists, rubbing at the sore, and raw skin.

The Huntsman quickly walked over to Emma, placing the key into the shackle around the blonde's left wrist. Regina stepped forwards, bracing the blonde's weight against her. He quickly freed the blonde's other hand. Regina let out a grunt, as Emma's entire weight suddenly dropped onto her shoulders.

"Here," he offered as he maneuvered Emma and draped the blonde over his shoulders. "I'm afraid that I can only get you so far. You'll have to make it out the rest of the way on your own. The Evil Queen… she… she uh…"

"Has your heart," Regina said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes," the Huntsman nodded.

"You know that she'll likely kill you for helping us," Regina said in a whisper as they pushed their way out of the cellblock and into the dimly lit corridor. The Huntsman nodded.

"I can't let you do that," Regina muttered suddenly, coming to an abrupt halt. "I can't let you die for me."

"What other choice do we have?" he asked.

"We're going to get your heart back," Regina said determinedly. "And then you're coming with us."

"But how?" he asked as he looked at her.

"It helps when you know where to look," Regina replied. "Listen, we're going to have to split up," Regina said as she came to break in the corridor. "Do you think that you can make it out of the castle keep on your own?" The Huntsman nodded.

"Then I will meet up with you shortly on the North side of the lake," Regina told him. "Please don't let anything happen to her. She's my true love." Graham nodded.

"I will protect her with my life," he said honestly. Regina gave a resolute nod. She would do this for him, if he would truly risk his life for them. This was a chance to undo one of the horrible things she had done before, and you had better believe that she was going to do what she could to right that wrong.

* * *

_12 hours later... (The Mill's cottage)_

Regina pushed her way into a place that already elicited far too many horrible memories, but she had no choice. It was the only place that she could think of to go. She swept the cobwebs out of the way, as stepped into the small cottage, a place she'd spent much of her childhood. She rushed over to the dinning room table, instantly pushing everything from the surface and onto the floor with a loud clatter. She turned back to the door, as two men came rushing in, with an unconscious body suspended between them.

As she looked at Emma's unconscious form, Regina felt scared and helpless. She had her magic back again, but it was only a trickle compared to what she was used to. And Emma was in bad shape.

"Quickly!" Regina ordered the Huntsman and another young man, "Set her down here." The two men carefully carried Emma over, grasping her by the arms and legs. They were careful to avoid the gaping wounds that covered much of Emma's back. With a twinge of pain, Regina realized that she couldn't even see Emma's face. The blonde's face was downcast, with her unruly curly blonde locks shielding much of Emma's beautifully angular profile.

"Here, let me help," she offered, trying to help them, maneuver Emma onto the table stomach down. They set the blonde stomach down onto the dining room table. Regina felt tears spring to her eyes, at the whimper that escaped Emma's lips. The blonde hadn't regained consciousness yet, but was still clearly feeling the pain of her injuries.

"Emma?!" Regina's voice was gentle but firm as she spoke the woman's name. "Emma, can you hear me?" With her fingers, and a gentle touch, Regina gently swept Emma's bangs from her eyes. "Emma," Regina breathed. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to take care of you."

"Can we do anything else to help?" the Huntsman asked. He was even more eager to help now that he was in possession of his heart once more.

"Can you get some water from the well for me, please?" Regina pleaded. Graham nodded. "Hurry!" Regina implored him, as he rushed out of the house.

Emma let out another agonized whimper. "I know, I know," Regina soothed, "I know it hurts. But that's actually a good thing. The fact that you can still feel pain means that your spine wasn't damaged." Emma let out a sob, louder this time.

"Shh," Regina spoke, "Just hang in there a little longer, love. It's going to be okay. I love you."

Regina rushed over and grabbed an ancient bottle of alcohol from her stores, and grabbed a knife. She wiped away the dust from its surface. Regina upended the bottle of alcohol over the blade and sanitized it. Then, she wiped it on her shirt to dry it. She set it down on the table next to the blonde and walked to the fireplace. She threw several logs into the space, and sent a fireball into them. The fire exploded to life in the fireplace. A kettle from the table floated over towards the hook in the fireplace.

Regina moved back to the table, trying to figure out how to remove the rest of the tatters of Emma's shirt from her body. In a lot of places, the fabric had been pressed into the gaping wounds. Regina decided to cut away the larger bits of fabric, while avoiding the wounds as much as possible. This was easier said than done, however. Emma had suffered over two dozen lashes of the whip, turning her back into little more than mince meat. Emma continued to whimper as Regina carefully, and tenderly pulled away the remains of the fabric. It was hard to see what she was doing, through the never-ending torrent of tears that escaped. She felt like it was all her fault. And despite the fact that she tried to differentiate herself from her old self, she knew they were both the same person. The Evil Queen was right. Regina didn't deserve what Emma had done for her. She couldn't help but feel as if it should be her lying there in Emma's place.

"I'm so so sorry," Regina whispered; as she used a pair of forceps to carefully dig out a piece of fabric from one of the more gruesome wounds on Emma's back. "It should have been me." It was slow work, but eventually, she was able to separate all of the remaining pieces of fabric from Emma's skin. Unfortunately, during her efforts many of the wounds were reopened again, and were bleeding. There was a crash, and Regina whirled around, as the door flew open. Regina was waiting, a fireball poised in her upturned palm. She would protect Emma to her last dying breath. But thankfully, it was a false alarm. The Huntsman carefully set down the bucket, and lifted his hands in alarm. "I…I'm sorry, my Queen. I…I tripped over something outside."

"It's okay," Regina said, letting out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Thank you."

Regina finished pulling away the fabric from Emma's wounds. She grabbed a clean scrap of cloth from the dresser in the bedroom, and draped it over Emma's back.

Then, Regina lifted the bucket and poured water into the kettle over the fire, and turned back to the table. She waited impatiently for the water to reach a boil, and let it boil for several minutes to remove any contaminants. The last thing she wanted was to introduce any sort of infection to Emma's back. Finally when she was satisfied, she cooled the water and poured some of it over Emma's back. She didn't miss the sharp intake of breath this earned her from Emma. Quickly, Regina cast a freezing spell, instantly turning the water on the cloth and Emma's back into ice. The muscles in Emma's body instantly stiffened, as ice met fire. Thankfully, the swollen, inflamed skin around the wounds on Emma's back was instantly soothed. Ice formed a thin sheen on Emma's body. In several minutes, Emma let out a sigh, as everything was temporarily numbed, and the worst of the pain was lifted. She could breathe again.

Regina rinsed the blood off of her hands, and pulled up a chair. She scooted forwards. With trembling hands she reached out, brushing the hair out of Emma's face. In a soothing manner, she continued running her hands through Emma's hair, relishing the way the silky strands slipped through her fingers. She did this for hours, as she continued to care for the blonde's wounds. As the ice melted, Regina repeated the process, dumping more water over the wounds and freezing it. It was the only way to keep the worst of the pain at bay. Regina let out a sigh, as Emma moaned in her sleep.

"It's going to be okay," Regina soothed. "I'm going to get you home." Regina continued her ministrations, pressing a cool cloth to the feverish skin of Emma's face and forehead. This seemed to rouse the blonde a bit, as she moaned again.

Soon enough, Emma's eyes were moving beneath her eyelids and the blonde's eyes blinked open. Regina instantly felt all air stolen from her lungs. She'd never been so happy to see Emma's sea green eyes.

"Emma," Regina exhaled, her expression soft, "Thank god. You're awake."

"H-Hey," Emma breathed, her breathing hitching as Regina continued her soothing touches. Regina caught herself and stopped.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked, flinching as she realized what a ridiculous question that was. Emma's back had been ripped open in nearly two-dozen places. And despite Regina's efforts, she knew the blonde was probably in terrible pain. "How's the pain?"

"Better," Emma sighed, her eyes never leaving Regina's face. She watched the play of emotions on Regina's face. The older woman was clearly devastated. "I'm assuming that you had a lot to do with that, so thank you."

Regina nodded, "Unfortunately, we don't have potent painkillers in the Enchanted Forest, but once we get back to Storybrooke, we can figure something out." Emma nodded and let out a deep sigh, letting her head drop back onto the table. She was just thankful Regina was keeping her numb.

"I…I'm so sorry," Regina said sincerely, her voice cracking. "Emma, I don't think I'll ever be able to apologize enough. I…am…so sorry for what happened. It's all of my fault."

"Regina," Emma said, her eyes holding Regina's gaze. Blindly, Emma's hand reached up and sought out Regina's. Emma hissed as she pulled at traumatized muscles in her back and shoulder, but she persisted until she accomplished her task. Regina felt the heat in Emma's touch as the blonde's hand wrapped around her own. "What happened was _not_ your fault."

"Yes it was," Regina said brokenly. "I might as well have taken the whip to you myself."

"No," Emma shook her head, adamantly, "I don't care what you think. That woman was _not_ you. You've come so far, Regina. You're good now. And as far as I'm concerned, the two of you couldn't be more different."

"Still, I…I'm so sorry," Regina said emotionally, her voice cracking.

"I know," Emma nodded softly. She let out a deep breath. "But I'm not."

"Emma," Regina shook her head.

"No," Emma protested. "I know I should be…but I'm not. If it meant that it kept you safe, then how could I be?"

"I…I thought that she was going to kill you," Regina confessed. "After you passed out in the square, she tried to pull out your heart and I…"

"Then thank god I wasn't conscious for that part then, huh?" Emma interrupted.

Regina had to resist the urge to throttle the blonde in front of her.

"This isn't something to be taken lightly, Emma!" Regina hissed. "Do you have any idea how scared I was that I was going to lose you? I can't _ever_ lose you. Don't you understand that? It… It would kill me! Or worse, I could revert back into that horrible woman!"

"I…I'm sorry, Regina," Emma spoke sincerely. "Look, I didn't mean to cause you pain. I just…I couldn't stand by and let them hurt you. Not when I…I feel the way I do about you."

"How long… How long have you known?" Regina questioned.

"That I was in love with you?" Emma clarified. Regina could only nod.

"A while," Emma said softly. "Look, I know that I'm supposed to be with Hook and you're supposed to be with Robin. And I promise that I'm not trying to destroy your happiness, but I…I had to tell you. I just needed you to understand why I had to do it."

"Emma," Regina spoke as she leant forwards. "How much do you remember about what happened?"

"Bits and pieces, why?" Emma asked in a groggy, raspy voice.

"Do you remember what I said?" Regina asked sadly. "Before you passed out the first time?"

"No," Emma replied honestly, "Should I?"

"Damn it, Emma," Regina said as she felt fears burn hotly in her eyes. "I…I said that I loved you too."

"Oh," Emma gasped as Regina stroked the side of her face. Emma's breaths quickened in her lungs as her eyes darted down to Regina's lips. "Regina?"

Emma suddenly allowed herself to hope in ways she'd never allowed herself to hope before. Regina started to lean forward, their lips would have touched, too, had Emma not nervously pulled away in the last moment. Emma tried to stomach the look of hurt on Regina's face as the brunette took the rejection, swiftly.

"Regina..."

"It's okay," Regina said gently, as she realized why the blonde had pulled away.

"Don't get me wrong, I would love to kiss you," Emma told her, "But it just feels like... Well, we have some unfinished buisness. And I honestly have no idea what might happen."

"Yes, i understand," Regina agreed. Regina reached into her pocket, and pulled out the artifact. "I umm… I have something for you."

"Regina," Emma gasped, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah," Regina smiled. "We finally have a way to take the darkness out of you and destroy it. The thing is...this...I could do it right now. I could take all of the darkness out of you, but I have no way of knowing how much pain that it will cause you."

Emma let out a hollow laugh. "As if the pain could get any worse."

"Do you really mean that you wish for me to do it now?"

"Yes," Emma nodded.

Regina turned to the two others in the room. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Whatever you wish," Graham said with a graceful, supplicating bow.

"Hold her down," Regina ordered, and Graham hesitated. He met her eyes, and concern was evident in his wide eyes.

"I promise that it's not what you think," Regina told him. "No harm will come to her. In fact, it's just the opposite. She's been possessed by darkness. I'm going to pull it out of her with this spell and artifact, and destroy it."

"She speaks the truth," Emma spoke up. "Please do as she wishes." Emma closed her eyes as she felt hands on her arms and legs. The pinned her to the table with all of her weight.

Regina pulled a piece of paper from her satchel and smoothed it out. She held the artifact over Emma, as instructed, and recited the spell in a language that Emma had never heard before. Emma felt the darkness start to scream inside of her, and suddenly realized that she was screaming as well. She writhed on the table as the darkness tried to maintain its hold on her. The pain was excruciating, and Emma honestly wasn't sure if the artifact was working. But then, slowly, incrementally, she slowly felt the darkness loosen its hold, and get sucked out of her. Darkness swirled around in the air, and Regina struggled not to look at it, as it swirled somewhere up near the ceiling. She continued the spell, struggling over words. The screams of pain coming from her love were extremely hard to bear. And it made it hard for Regina to concentrate.

Finally, the darkness was slowly pulled into the artifact. The artifact glowed a deep shade of purple, and grew hot in her palm. Regina struggled to hang onto it, as every instinct in her body was telling her to let go. She spoke the last few words of the spell in a booming voice. Her voice growing louder, as she held back the screams of pain. The skin on her palms began to crack and blister. Suddenly, the pain was lifted as the artifact suddenly grew cold. Regina dropped it, and the talisman dropped to the floor with a clatter. Emma stilled on the table, though her breathing was heavy and erratic.

One of the men, released their hold on Emma and reached down to pick up the artifact.

"Don't touch it!" Regina shouted as she stepped between the man and the artifact. "There's no telling what would happen. The darkness wants a new servant, and is likely trying to lure you to it."

"I'll take him outside," Graham said as he grabbed his trusted friend by the bicep and led him from the cottage.

When they were finally left alone, Regina spoke to the blonde, who was still lying on the table.

"Emma?" Regina held her breath as Emma's eyes slowly opened. "Emma, how do you feel?"

"It...I can't believe..." Emma stuttered as her green eyes met Regina's. For the first time, in months, Emma's eyes sparkled, as if the blonde was finally free of the monumental burden. "It worked."

"It worked," Regina beamed. This time she could not stop herself. Emma tugged her towards where she lay on the table, the need to be close to the brunette outweighing everything else.

Then Regina is kissing her, her lips so soft against Emma's own. The blonde gasped in surprise as their lips collided, and her eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy. Emma suddenly felt a surge of powerful emotions course through her, emotions so powerful, that Emma thinks that she might have just cast a spell without meaning to. The moment their lips touched, it felt like everything coming together all at once. Regina moaned softly into the kiss, as a wave of light exploded between them and shot outwards, ruffling their hair. Regina heard Emma gasp, as the gust suddenly cut through them both. Regina's eyes flew open, her breathing suddenly heavy.

"Emma?" Regina whispered. "Did you…"

"Feel that?" Emma finished for the brunette. "Yeah. Yeah, I did." Then Emma smiled, a wide beaming smile, and Regina couldn't help but think that it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. "Oh my god," Emma breathed suddenly.

"What?" Regina found herself asking in alarm. "Emma, what is it? What's wrong?"

"The pain," Emma spoke softly. "It… It's gone."

"What? All of it?" Regina questioned. Emma just nodded.

Regina's eyes moved to the expanse of Emma's back. With trembling hands, Regina slowly and carefully lifted the cloth away from Emma's skin. Her eyes widened in shock as she found the large expanse of skin to be nearly flawless. All of the gaping wounds had closed. In fact, the only sign that the blonde has endured any trauma at all are the faint silvery lines crisscrossing the skin of Emma's back.

"Regina?" Emma questioned as she started to push herself up off of the table. "What is it?"

"The wounds," Regina spoke in amazement. "They've all closed."

"You healed me," Emma smiled, as she slowly maneuvered so that she was perched on the edge of the table. "I told you! You're a hero, Regina. You and the Evil Queen are nothing alike. For one, I'm not in love with her, but I'm hopelessly in love with you."

"Goodness, you're so wonderful," Regina spoke as she surged forwards, her hands framing Emma's face as she pulls the blonde into the most passion filled kiss she's ever experienced. "I love you," Regina whispered against the blonde's lips. "I love you so much."

When the kiss broke, they stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. "Just promise me something," Regina said breathlessly.

"Anything," Emma replied earnestly.

"Never scare me like that again," Regina ordered. "Never leave me like that."

"Never," Emma promised.

"And for god's sake," Regina husked, "Let's stop lying to ourselves, and to the people we love. They deserve better than that, and so do we."

"Are you talking about Hook and Robin?" Emma asked her. "You want us to end things with them, and give us a try?"

"Yes," Regina told her, "That's _exactly_ what I'm trying to say. I want to be with you and _only_ you, Emma. Please."

"Yes," Emma smiled against Regina's lips. "A thousand times yes, my majesty." As she pulled back, Emma spoke. "Umm…Regina?" Emma said with a sudden flush to her cheeks.

"What, dear?" Regina asked.

"Umm… This is sort of awkward. But do you have a shirt that I could borrow?" Emma said, her green eyes twinkling. Regina looked down, and felt heat immediately flush over her chest, face, and the rest of her body. Emma was exquisite. She almost wanted to lie to the blonde and tell her that she didn't, just so that she could admire the blonde's body a little longer, but that hardly seemed fair to the blonde.

"Oh! I…I'm sorry," Regina stuttered shyly, "O-Of course." Regina quickly rushed into the other room. Emma followed her into the small bedroom, watching as Regina pulled out a shirt. She handed the piece of clothing to Emma. The blonde accepted it gratefully and pulled it over her head.

"So… You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but… what is this place?" Emma asked as she tugged the peasant top into place.

"It was where I grew up," Regina answered. "I don't have a lot of great memories here, because of my mother, so I figured that the Evil Queen would avoid this place if at all possible. It seemed like the safest place to bring you." Emma nodded.

Both women were forced to tear their eyes away from each other as the door to the cottage opened, and a scruffy faced man stepped inside. Emma's eyes scrutinized the man's features and gasped.

"Graham?" Emma said as she stood up and walked over towards the man. With shaking hands, Emma tentatively reached up, her hands brushing the man's cheeks. She felt shock as her fingers encountered warm heated skin. He was solid. He was real. Emma pulled away and turned back to face Regina.

"How?" Emma asked.

"Well," Regina cleared her throat. "We're in an alternate time stream."

"So he's alive?" Emma questioned. Regina nodded. "Are we going to take him back to Storybrooke with us?" Emma asked.

"I had thought of it," Regina confessed. "I suppose it depends on what _he_ wants to do. But I'm afraid it would all be extremely confusing for him. Everyone there knows of Graham, and not the Huntsman."

"Still, you could like… give him new memories and stuff, couldn't you?" Emma asked. "Make it all a little less traumatic?"

"Yes," Regina nodded. "I could certainly try."

"Excuse us for a minute Huntsman," Regina said to Graham. The brunette took a deep breath and grabbed Emma's hand, leading her to the opposite side of the cottage. "Emma, there is something I think that you should know… It's about what really happened to Graham. I…I sort of…"

"You killed him," Emma interrupted softly. There was no accusation or judgment in the blonde's green eyes, only acceptance.

"All this time… and you knew?" Regina asked in surprise. "You knew this whole time?"

"Well, I…I suspected," Emma said honestly. She seemed to pick up on Regina's guilt, because she gave the brunette's hand a squeeze. "Regina, it's okay… Well, I mean it's not okay, but…" Emma took a deep breath. "What I mean is… I know that you're sorry for what you did, and you're a different person now. This is a chance for you to right your wrongs, and give him a better life."

"I guess that this is sort of my chance to atone for what I've done," Regina spoke. "You know, we'd both be dead if it wasn't for him."

"It's funny how things work out, isn't it?" Emma questioned. "I never would have guessed in a million years that all this would work out for the better."

"Me neither," Regina laughed out of pure happiness. "This is more than I could have ever hoped for...just days ago."

"Regina," Emma said gently, as she took Regina's hand. "Not that I haven't had an absolute blast, but do you think that we can go home soon?"

"Of course, my love," Regina said, as she placed a lingering kiss to Emma's lips, "There is nothing that I would like more. Let's go home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! I hope that satisfied everyone's need for a happy ending. It also fit the last two prompts pretty well. I'm quite happy with how this turned out, if I'm being honest, and I really hope all of you are too!
> 
> Please hit the review button on your way out, and let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it for now. Sorry it's a bit dark. I also know that I'm evil for leaving it there, but it's just the way it worked out. The next chapter will be a bit longer, and will follow the prompt, trapped together.
> 
> Please hit the review button and leave me some feedback! I'd like to know what you thought!


End file.
